


Phantom Pain

by AiSeeHope



Series: Bedtime stories for Hoseokkie [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alchemy, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark, Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is Beautiful, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Sweetheart, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, M/M, Masturbation, Obsessive Behavior, Past Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Psychological Drama, Sexual Tension, Stalking, Suspense, Therapist Jung Hoseok, Therapy, Twisted, i apologise in advance for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiSeeHope/pseuds/AiSeeHope
Summary: Taehyung doesn’t say anything.Partly because of how unprofessional it is.And partly because of the picture frame that sits on Hoseok’s table.A candid photo of Hoseok wrapped in the arms of a man with a thick lipped lopsided smile and broad shoulders.The one in which Taehyung falls for his married therapist, Hoseok.Little does he know that Hoseok has a secret...The Full Metal Alchemist crossover that no one asked for





	Phantom Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first 2SEOK!!!!!!  
> And also my first crossover  
> It's set in the world of Fullmetal Alchemist, but in a modern setting; so it may be confusing if you haven't watched the anime  
> Here's the [moodboard](https://twitter.com/AiSeeHope/status/1154723013729738752)
> 
> Get ready for some weird shit, my friends.  
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> This one's for all the weebs. FMA will always be the best anime to exist.

**Transmutation**

_Noun_

The art of manipulating matter.

The law of equivalent exchange states that:

_"In order to obtain or create something, something of equal value must be lost or exchanged."_

Hoseok’s office somehow always manages to put Taehyung at ease. 

It’s not supposed to, but Taehyung can’t help but feel relaxed whenever he sees his therapist, legs propped up casually on his mahogany table as he immerses himself in his phone, thumping the fingers of his free hand erratically on the armrest of his chair. Hoseok looks up, his glasses slipping down his nose before he flashes a bright smile, that twists his face into a charming heart shaped smile. It’s warm and genuine and always makes Taehyung smile back.

Therapists aren’t supposed to feel like friends, but Hoseok smiles at him like only a friend would. Taehyung plops down onto the sofa, putting his feet up but not fully lying down. He doesn’t like to close his eyes and leave himself completely open. It scares him.

And that’s another reason why he loves Hoseok as much as he does- Hoseok always goes the extra mile to make sure he’s comfortable.

Taehyung likes to think that he’s special. He likes to think that Hoseok sees him as more than a patient.

Perhaps thinking this way means that he’s still messed up, that he still needs therapy. 

And that’s perfectly fine, because that means he can continue to see Hoseok.

Hoseok walks over to the little stool beside the patient’s sofa, seating himself, swinging one leg over the other and biting the lid of his pen off before he grins broadly at Taehyung.

“You’re looking good today, Taehyungssi. Is there anything you want to share?”

And Taehyung thinks about how the only highlight of his week has been his visit to the therapist, his visit to Hoseok. And that’s the only reason he smiles, but he doesn’t say anything because it’s unprofessional and Hoseok would, without a doubt, step back and have him see someone else.

“I’m just having a better time coping, I guess. I haven’t used alchemy in nearly a month. I never thought I could be this happy without it.”

Hoseok smiles at this, and Taehyung nearly lets out a sigh of relief because he gave the correct answer for a change. Hoseok bends down and scribbles something in his notepad. Taehyung can’t help but be fascinated by the way his soft wavy brown hair falls upon his forehead, nearly covering his round rimmed glasses.

“I’m glad we’re making progress, Taehyungssi. We’ve come a long way.”

Taehyung smiles as he takes in the respite in Hoseok’s soft eyes.

“Yeah, we’ve come a long way.”

Taehyung doesn’t want to mention how the only reason they’ve come so far is because of Hoseok. Not because of how efficient Hoseok is at his job, but because of his own infatuation with his therapist. His desire to impress him, and make him smile.

But Taehyung doesn’t say any of this.

Partly because of how unprofessional it is.

And partly because of the picture frame that sits on Hoseok’s table.

A candid photo of Hoseok wrapped in the arms of a man with a thick lipped lopsided smile and broad shoulders.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hobie, you okay, baby?”

Seokjin pulls Hoseok into his warm arms, bending down to scatter small butterfly kisses over Hoseok’s neck, pulling his collar down to access more skin. Hoseok sighs as he leans back.

“Yeah, hyung. I’m just exhausted. There was so much drama today. Another case of transmutation.” Hoseok’s breath catches and he closes his eyes as he clings on to Seokjin’s biceps. “Please, I need you to hold me.”

Seokjin smiles softly. He gently peels Hoseok’s shirt off, turning the lean man around in his arms and kissing up his jaw, making him arch his back into his warm sturdy arms, moaning softly and closing his eyes.

“My new client is sentenced to ten years of imprisonment for attempting human transmutation.” Hoseok gasps as Seokjin trails kisses down his throat. He drags his nails down his lover’s back as he mewls with pleasure. “They showed me the aftermath- ahh. It was terrifying! He was trying to bring back his dead wife. He used gold and mercury and apparently got all the ingredients required for the alchemy-” Seokjin sucks on Hoseok’s pert nipple, cutting him off on a lewd moan.

“But he forgot-” Hoseok pants as Seokjin slowly picks him up and walks towards their bedroom. Hoseok gently parts Seokjin’s hair, feeling the strands between his fingers. “He forgot the basic rule of alchemy.”

Seokjin gently places Hoseok down onto the bed before he lowers himself onto his lover. Hoseok closes his eyes as he feels Jin’s hot touch flood his senses.

“He forgot about the law of equivalent exchange. If one wishes to obtain something, something of equal value must be given. Human transmutation is strictly forbidden for that very reason.”

Seokjin turns Hoseok onto his front and holds him down. Hoseok moans as he arches his back and whispers into the soft satin sheets.

“Because what could equal the value of a human soul?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Today was our anniversary, Yoongi’s and mine. It-” Taehyung takes a deep breath, intertwining his hands together to somehow prevent them from shaking so much. “Today was hard. Everything reminded me of him- of us. God, I miss him so much.”

Taehyung closes his eyes and breathes heavily. Visions of his late lover flash behind his closed eyelids. He bites his lip and wills the bile down.

Yoongi.

Remembering Yoongi makes him feel too many things at the same time.

Pain.

Loss.

Heartbreak.

But mainly regret.

Regret because he doesn’t miss Yoongi as much as he should.

Taehyung opens his eyes to watch Hoseok scribble away on his notepad.

Regret because he had moved on much too fast. It wasn’t a matter of infatuation anymore, he could say that he was now well and truly in love with his therapist.

“And how do you cope with that pain, Taehyungssi?”

Taehyung looks up, straight into Hoseok’s passive eyes.

He doesn’t want to tell Hoseok that he thinks of him.

He doesn’t want to tell Hoseok that he thinks of him with his hands down his pants, jerking off as he moans his therapist’s name.

He doesn’t want to tell Hoseok that he’s his coping mechanism now.

“I remembered what you said. I thought of the happy things in my life.” _Like you_ , he wants to say. “I thought of my family and my friends and the prospect of a better tomorrow.”

 _With you_ , he wants to say.

Hoseok smiles, before bending down to continue scribbling in his notepad.

“You’re so strong, Taehyungssi. You’re doing so well.”

Taehyung smiles and absorbs Hoseok’s words. This was coming out in his wet dreams tonight.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Seokjin giggles as Hoseok aims the sparks coming out of his hand just right, caramelising the top of the peach souffles that sat prettily on the table.

“Hobi, I need to take a video of this for research purposes.”

Hoseok whines. “Shut up, hyung. Ever since I got appointed as a government psychiatrist, I’ve never had to use alchemy. At this rate, I’m going to lose touch. I need some practice!”

  
Seokjin pulls him into his arms, nosing his neck affectionately. Hoseok whines as he pulls back and swipes at the flour on his skin.

“I’m very honoured that you’re practicing your esteemed alchemy by helping me caramelise souffles.”

Seokjin smacks a loud kiss on the top of Hoseok’s head. Hoseok pouts, trying to hide the grin that threatens to rip his face into two.

But the warm arms around him and the exhilaration of the flames teasing at his fingertips make him grin anyway.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“It’s insane. One second we were bickering about something I can't even recall- must've been so fucking stupid, and the next I see him lying in a puddle of his own blood in the middle of the street, his guts smashed across the headboard of the car that hit him. It was insane.”

Hoseok’s pen stutters on the page before he continues to jot the conversation down.

“I felt like my whole life ended in that moment, you know.” Taehyung looks up, eyes still hooded by the shadows of his past. “I always thought heart break would be an unbearable pain. But it’s not.”

He swallows his tears.

"It's numbing."

He looks down at his hands.

The same hands that had held Yoongi’s as he lay lifeless in his arms, waiting for the ambulance to arrive that eventful day.

The same hands that drew the transmutation circle the day after his funeral, in an attempt to bring him back.

The same hands that gave up mid way and couldn’t complete the alchemy because he was too scared for his own life, for the consequences that he might have to pay.

The same hands that longed to reach out and gain some form of comfort by holding the delicate tanned hands of the man in front of him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“My patient has a crush on me, I think,” Hoseok heaves a heavy tortured sigh as he leans back against Seokjin’s strong hands, that pause in their engrossed task of kneading his rigid shoulders.

“Crush?”

Hoseok sighs as Seokjin presses into his tense muscles a little harsher than necessary. It feels good.

“Yeah, he looks at me with these little cartoon hearts in his eyes. It would be flattering if he wasn’t seeing me because of his penchant for arson.”

Hoseok doesn’t have to turn around to see that Seokjin has a frown on his face.

“Is he attractive?”  
Hoseok smiles before he hums as if in contemplation.

“I guess he is. As a flame alchemist myself, i find others of my kind very appealing. This one’s really tall, got these deep dimples, you know? The kind you could just drown in. And his hands-”

Seokjin presses harshly into a sore spot on Hoseok’s back making him yelp in pain. 

“What was that for?” he turns around to see Seokjin standing with his hands across his chest, lips pulled into a thin line, which isn’t really a line because they’re too plump and lush. Hoseok giggles as he reaches up and cups his lover’s face.

“I’m kidding. I’m kidding, hyung. Envy is a deadly sin, you know. They say he’s hideous too. A puny, green, slimy monster.”

Seokjin pulls back and starts to walk away. 

Hoseok guffaws as he gets up to chase him, trying to speak through his laughter, “I’m kidding. Come back.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Is that your boyfriend?” Hoseok looks up from his notepad and raises an eyebrow in confusion.

Taehyung smiles shyly, before pointing towards the picture frame on his wooden desk. He watches how Hoseok’s entire face lights up in the most genuine smile he’s ever seen on his therapist’s face.

“He’s my husband, actually. We’ve been married for three years.”

Taehyung smiles back, his eyes immediately flitting towards Hoseok’s hand.

There was no ring.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“How come you’ve never tried alchemy, hyung?”

Seokjin pauses for a second, before he goes back to taking his bread out of the oven. He plops them on the table, before walking towards Hoseok, who sat with his legs swinging from the countertop. Seokjin stands between Hoseok’s legs, his arms braced on either side of his hips, caging him in.

“I haven’t. It’s never really been my thing.”  
Hoseok reaches out to swipe some batter off Seokjin’s face, before bringing it to his lisp and licking it off.

“Do you hate that I talk about it so much then?”

Seokjin smiles as he slowly leans into Hoseok’s space, his breath hovering over Hoseok’s lips.

“Sometimes.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Taehyung shouldn’t be doing this. It’s insane! Not to mention, illegal.

He watches Hoseok walk down the busy road, humming softly under his breath. He can’t make out the tune, but it sounds vaguely like a recent girl group number. Taehyung tails him, making sure he doesn’t make a single noise. He’s as careful as can be, trying not to give himself away.

He brings his right hand to his swipe his face, before he groans inaudibly and bites his nail in anxiety.

What was he doing? Why was he stalking his therapist?

Hoseok takes a turn and walks into a quaint house. Exposed brick exterior and short iron fence. 

Taehyung watches Hoseok make his way into the house with the bright red door.

“Hyung, I’m home.”

Hoseok’s sweet honey-filled voice carries to Taehyung’s ears. He turns around and walks away, hands clasped into fists. There’s only one thing on his mind.

Hoseok doesn’t lock his gate.

Or his door.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hoseok looks at Seokjin’s sleeping form.

The sun’s rays seep into the bedroom, washing Seokjin’s pearly skin in an ethereal orange glow. Hoseok’s breath catches as he takes in Seokjin’s sheer beauty. He looks like a dream, naked skin glowing in the sunlight. The soft planes of his face illuminated in a subliminal hue. Hoseok reaches over and gently touches his face. He smiles as he caresses his satin soft skin, feeling him twitch beneath his fingers. Seokjin slowly peels his eyes open, long lashes fluttering before he focuses on Hoseok. He smiles gently, enveloping Hoseok’s hand that cups one side of his face.

“‘Morning, Hobi.”

Seokjin’s usually smooth voice is husky with sleep.

Hoseok smiles as he reaches forward and kisses him gently. He pulls back and giggles.

“You have morning breath.”

Seokjin huffs out in mock annoyance, pulling him close and sealing their lips.

“So do you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He shouldn’t be here.

He shouldn’t be doing this.

This is so wrong.

He should turn back this moment.

He shouldn’t be here.

Taehyung holds his hand over his rapidly beating heart as he reaches out for the doorknob.

It’s a new moon night, everything is pitch black and here he is trespassing into Hoseok’s house.

His knees had wobbled as he made his way past the unlocked gate to the porch, where he stood now. His hands are shaking, his forehead beading with perspiration. He feels his heart thump dangerously, and he curses under his breath feeling paranoid that someone would hear the thudding of his heart. He clasps his hand over the doorknob and turns it.

Somewhere deep inside his heart, he hopes it’s locked. He hopes he can just turn back and leave and pretend like this never happened. He hopes that he can look at Hoseok in the eye tomorrow without thinking of his heinous crimes.

The door cracks open.

Taehyung feels like he’s going to combust.

Two polar emotions erupting inside of him, threatening to tear him apart. His knees feel like jelly as he wills his way into the house. He walks as slowly and as carefully as he can, praying that he doesn’t make any sound. There is only one source of light in the entire house. Taehyung follows the soft yellow light that comes from Hoseok’s bedroom. It doesn’t surprise him anymore that Hoseok has his bedroom open even while he sleeps. It’s concerning for sure, but it is the least of his worries at the moment.

Taehyung is scared.

He’s terrified out of his wits.

He doesn’t want to see Hoseok’s delicate body lying in the arms of the man in the portrait.

He doesn’t want to see Hoseok sleeping with someone else.

He doesn’t want to see.

He doesn’t want to see.

He doesn’t want to see.

He doesn’t want to see.

He doesn’t want to see.

He twists the doorknob and walks into Hoseok’s bedroom.

It takes barely a moment for him to look around and find Hoseok sleeping, all sprawled out on the mattress, naked golden skin sprawled out on the white satin sheets.

Taehyung watches Hoseok sleeping.

Alone.

Hoseok hums, his legs widening as he shivers in the slight cold. Taehyung wants to move forward and pull the blanket up.

Or pull him into his arms.

He shakes his head.

Where was Hoseok’s husband? Why was he sleeping alone?

“Hnnnn hyung-”

Hoseok whimpers in his sleep, causing Taehyung's cock to twitch. Fuck. He fists his hands before turning and walking out. He needed to get out of here. He walks back towards the door, trying to distract himself so his mind doesn’t wander to the scene of Hoseok’s inviting body that lay cold and alone just meters away from him. He bites his lower lips as he imagines that soft warm skin beneath his touch. He growls.

No.

 _He_ doesn't growl.

It's not _him_.

Taehyung's blood curdles. He definitely heard a growl, but it’s not from _his_ lips. He pauses in his track as he registers that the inhuman sound came from the basement. He gulps. He should leave, now. This was fast turning into a B-rated horror movie. 

And in every B-rated horror movie, the victim always makes his way, without a hint of fear, towards the creepy basement.

Taehyung hopes his footsteps aren’t loud. He wonders what Hoseok keeps here that made such a horrendous sound.

He makes his way down and walks towards the soft vibrations that reverberate through the wooden planks that line the floor. His hands shake as he takes out his phone, switching on the flashlight and illuminating his path.

In front of him is a monster.

Taehyung covers his mouth with his free hand, his heart leaping into his ribcage in shock and fear, as he takes in the first Homunculus he’s ever seen.

Black mottled skin, that appeared to be dripping off its flesh like ink.

The faintest stench of burning flesh.

Dead yellow eyes that stared on into nothingness, without any focus.

Black cracks for lips that stretched over large rotting canines.

Lopsided smile and broad shoulders.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“That’s it for our session today, Taehyungssi.”

Hoseok feels exhausted. He had three sessions back to back, and just wants to go back home and sleep the weekend away. He sighs as he gets up and moves to get his bag, that lays propped on his table.

He sighs as he opens it up and places his notepad inside.

Suddenly, his wrist is enveloped by long fingers, digging painfully into his flesh. He gasps as he turns towards Taehyung.

“Taehyungssi. What are you-”

“What did you give up?”

Hoseok clicks his tongue in irritation, as he tries in vain to yank Taehyung’s hand off. He groans when the man’s grip becomes tighter.

“What do you mean? Let go of me, you’re hurting me!”

Taehyung frowns, loosening his grip, but still keeping it firm, as he yanks Hoseok towards him. Hoseok reaches out and presses his free hand against Taehyung’s chest, as Taehyung’s hand wraps possessively around his waist. He yelps in shock as Taehyung presses him closer, till he feels the very evident erection sticking out against his thigh. He gasps in shock.

“Taehyungssi!”

Taehyung frowns.

“I saw your husband last night.”

Hoseok’s blood runs cold at the mention of his spouse. “What do you mean?” He barely manages to whisper, feeling Taehyung pull him impossibly closer.

“I saw your husband, Hoseok. I saw your Homunculus.”

Hoseok’s eyes grow wide with shock.

Fuck.

Fuck,

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

No! This can’t be happening. No one was supposed to find out. He makes a strangled noise, but it dies in his throat as he watches Taehyung’s face twist into an eerie smile. Taehyung lets go of Hoseok’s hand in order to cup his ass, he squeezes gently before thumbing at his rim. Hoseok whines in fear, as Taehyung gribs him harshly. He bends down and whispers against Hoseok’s ear, causing the hairs on his spine to raise in terror.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be our little secret.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Homunculus**

Noun

Artificially created human being

Since human transmutation is incapable of bringing the dead back to life, the body so created will be devoid of a soul.

“Tell me something, hyung.”  
Hoseok looks up, his head plopped lazily on Taehyung’s chest. Hoseok gets up, pushing his hands down on to Taehyung’s soft stomach, as he sits on his thighs. He slants his head, humming in question.

“What did you give up when you transmuted him? What did you give up?”

Hoseok closes his eyes and gulps down the memories that threatened to erupt. He hisses and allows taehyung to pull him into his warm arms.

Hoseok opens his eyes and looks at Taehyung’s face. The sharp sculpted features before him morph into soft, handsome ones, and then once again transform into that of the hideous monster that continues to plague his basement.

Hoseok closes his eyes as he reaches down and kisses Taehyung.

There is a golden ring on the bedside table, that shines under the light from the night lamp.

_“I gave up my heart.”_

**_Phantom Pain._ **

**_The End._ **

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to everyone who's made it to the end of this fic.  
> I wrote this when I was super angry and on my period, and it's turned into something lol  
> Do comment and tell me what you think.  
> And do leave kudos if you enjoyed it  
> I'm on Twitter as [@AiSeeHope](https://twitter.com/AiSeeHope)  
> You can also talk to me on my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/AiSeeHope)  
> 


End file.
